The curious case of Rebel Potter (Year 1)
by VoldemortTheMusical
Summary: Rebel Potter, or Belle if you please, has always been odd. Yet, on her 11th birthday she learns she is odder that first thought of. She was a wand-waving, broomstick-riding, toad-turning witch. Soon, she realizes that this new world has MANY dangers. The question is will she be able to fight said dangers? Until then Belle will think of Green things. Female Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

Rebel Potter has always been odd, her rectangular glasses were always at an angle, she always wore shirts much too big for her paired with overall that had many patches, the patches were random colors and designs, but despite the mismatched clothes gave the child a care-free and childish look. Rebel or Belle as she preferred had peculiar habits to go along with her odd appearance, she preferred sitting in a large tree reading _Alice in wonderland_ than playing 20 feet away with the other children, she complimented people by saying 'curiouser and curiouser', she only maintained a conversation with her teachers and the librarian, and even though she grew up with the horrid and rude Dursleys, she was polite and cute for she blushed when she talked. Yes, Miss Potter was a curious case indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Fanfiction, so feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, but please be kind...**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners. This is based on the movie with a few OCs and loosely on the book. **

* * *

"UP! GET UP!"

Green eyes snapped open and focused. Belle Potter winced at her Aunt Petunia's Shrill Screech was heard through the door of the cupboard. _Pretend you're dead, like an opossum, they might leave you alone_, Belle thought as she shut her eyes trying to remember her dream about a flying motorcycle.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock. Clink-clank._

A frustrated sigh moved past her lips as she got up, put on her cheap rectangular glasses ("The cheapest one in the store" and you could tell), and yawned.

"NOW!"

Running her fingers through her untamable, fiery red, curly hair in attempt to make her bob cut presentable, she put a small smile on her face.

"WAKE UP POTTER! WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!"

Belle pulled a face as she looked at the stair above her, dust falling around it, which was surprising since her cousin, Dudley, did it every morning…. _It could just mean that he's been gaining more weight every day, _she pondered to herself as she brushed dust off a giant green shirt that once belonged to the jumping ape, _and he has been growing fast, sideways anyway._

She sighed knowing that Dudley wouldn't stop until he got bored or she got out. Belle was going to out wait him, but then had second thoughts when she swore she saw the wooden stair bend a bit. She pushed the cupboard door open trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Dudley's annoying laugh traveled down the stairwell faster than expected, just so he could roughly shove his cousin tiny back into her bedroom and close the door. Luckily Belle didn't hit her head against the wall for she was used to this treatment from her bully of a cousin.

She straightened her clothes and exited the door once more. Outside of the Kitchen door she could hear her Aunt coo to Dudley, "Oh, here he is the birthday boy."

At that she stopped in her tracks, _Birthday?_ Dudley's birthday was today? Wait, today was the June 23rd? How could she forget? She processed what Dudley said earlier, about the zoo, and put on a sleepily smile, _it seem as if I lost time, again._

"Happy birthday, son!" Belle's Uncle Vernon's gruff voice brought her back to the world in front of her. Where she lived with a walrus, ape, and horse like humanoid beings, where there was no such thing of magic. It was a horrible world indeed.

"GIRL! WHERE ARE YOU," the _lovely _Aunt called _sweetly_ from the other side of the door. As soon as Belle was through said door Aunt Petunia commanded harshly, "Just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything. I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley special day."

"Yes, ma'am," Belle said in a soft voice that she preferred not to use; it got her into too much trouble. She took the pan that held the bacon and flipped the greasy meat to cook the other side. Dudley always had piles of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and no shortage of cake on his birthday. But that was no compare to the large present that was stacked across the floor of the large kitchen.

Dudley stood in front of them, trying to count his presents. That was the only way to learn his numbers. Even then it was iffy.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, girl!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!"

They always called her girl, like she wasn't here. It wasn't even until she started schooling that she knew her name. Then when she insisted that everybody called her Rebel, her family relented and called her Belle. They thought if they called her by her proper first name she might get ideas… and that was never good.

After setting the coffee in front of her large uncle she moved back to the kitchen. She observed her family, Aunt petunia had a long swan like neck that made up for her husband lack of and a horse like face, Uncle Vernon was the size of walrus with a huge mustache covering the top of his lip, Dudley was a combination of them, big, blond, and stupid. Belle adverted her eyes quickly because the Dursleys didn't like it when she watched them, it made them uneasy.

"How many are there?"

Belle rolled her eyes, _there goes his education for the year…_

"36, I counted them myself."

_That's something to be proud of Uncle._

"36? BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 37!"

Belle eyed Dudley distastefully, he was yelling at his parents were she had none; he didn't like how he took stuff his parents gave him for granted. She never did.

"Well, these are bigger than last year."

Belle glanced at the new racing bike, _I'll say. _

"I DON'T CARE HOW BIG THEY ARE!"

"At the zoo we'll buy you two more presents, how's that pumpkin?"

_Aunt Petunia to the rescue_, Belle thought as she snuck a piece of bacon and egg while the Dursley parents were waiting for Dudley to consider it. The Dursleys would never miss it, or well they? They do seem to eat more throughout the years. And Belle would know, she has been cooking their meals since she was four.

Soon, the Dursleys were fattened and heading to the car with Belle in tow. Mr. Dursley grabbed Belle by the sleeve and pulled her aside, "Now, I'm Warning you, any _funny_ business, any at all and no meals for a _week._"

Belle nodded once.

"_Get in," _the blonde walrus said as he held the door waiting for Belle to sit next to a disgusted looking Dudley.

On the way to the Zoo Belle made a list of things that are green as she watched the scenery pass outside her window, _four leave clover, lettuce you may feed to a rabbit, me when I think of Aunt Marge, Beards dyed Green…_

Belle sighed as she ran her hand through her hair before flatting her bangs over her strange lightning scar over her head. Aunt Petunia once told her she got it from the car crash that her parents died in. That was one of the few things she knew about her parents.

She broke out of her thoughts as a motorcycle flew by and she giggled, "A _flying motorcycle._"

Vernon glared at her in the rearview mirror, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY."

Belle looked at her Uncle before turning to look at the sky, imagining it green and the grass blue, "It would in my world…"

Aunt Petunia twisted up her face in a sneer and Dudley snickered at his cousin, "Stop talking nonsense girl."

Belle became very interested in looking at her lap, frowning at her family's single-mindedness. _If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And, contrary wise, what is, wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would._

Her lips upturned as she quoted her favorite book, Alice in Wonderland. With that smile, the Dursleys scowled at her mood. Their favorite shared pass time was wiping that whimsical, lopsided smile off Belle's face. Belle relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes dreaming of her world away from the Dursleys.

At the Zoo there were many children running around. Some would smile at the cute child, but she would shy away. Belle never played with children her age because Dudley would always scare them with his big gang of big, stupid, idiots. But he didn't have too; Belle almost can't get a word pass her lips in class pretentions. How could she talk to a stranger?

She trailed behind the Dursleys looking at the animals Dudley didn't find interesting and taking advantage of her small body to maneuver through the crowds if she lost said family. After getting caught up looking at an ape that bore a remarkable resemblance to Dudley Belle found them in the reptile house.

Belle was never squeamish around snakes or bugs, quite the opposite, in fact she loved them and watching various bugs she would find while doing chores in the garden climb up her arm, tickling her. She liked the way snakes looked and always wondered how the bigger ones scales felt. That's why she wasn't jumpy like her Aunt was around the sleeping Boa behind glass.

"Make him _move._" Dudley's voice echoed through the reptile house.

Vernon complied with his son's whishes and tapped the glass, "Move!"

Dudley tapped harder waking the snake, "MOVE!"

"He's not going to move," Belle said tilting her head to the left observing the patterns on the 9 foot long snake.

"He's boring."

With that the Dursleys Dispersed.

Straightening her head Belle apologized to the large snake as if he could understand her, "I'm terribly sorry for them; they are quite odd are they, not? Bit rich coming from me, but they are _very_ biased. They don't know what it's like laying day after day with people pressing their ugly faces at you, nothing to do but dream of another world where…things were different."

Belle hazel eyes gazed off with a sad smile while the snake watched her with interest. Slowly the snake raised his head to Belle's eyes and slithered near the glass. Noticing the movement she was pulled out of her thoughts, but when she looked into the eyes hovering in front of her there was …_understanding._

Bewildered she asked, "Can you _hear_ me?"

Imagine the excitement she had when the snake nodded its head, "Haveyouev- I mean have you ever talked to someone like me?"

A little disappointment settled in her stomach when she saw the Boa shake his head. She would never admit that she had a little hope bubble up in her, hope that she could have learned something about where she came from.

"Um, you're from Brazil, Right? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The Boa looked to Belle's right, frowning in confusion she looked at a sign that said '_bred in captivity_'. "Oh, I never knew my family either."

"MUM, DAD! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" Dudley rushed over on his fat legs, elbowed Belle, knocking to her ground, and pressed his ugly face up against the glass.

Belle arm stinged as she gained a scrape from the hard concrete floor, she turned and glared at her cousin. The moment her eyes met the huge body of her cousin, the glass from the Boa's cage disappeared. Dudley let out a shout as he lost his balance and fell in to the water in the exhibit.

The snake paid little mind to the ape in his home as he sled passed him and over the railing, out of the cage. He curled in front of Belle, whose eyes were wide in wonder, and bowed his head, "Thankssssssssss."

Belle's eyes widened even more before she broke out into a smile, "Anytime."

The snake hissed and slithered towards the door, causing commotion as people started to notice the deadly lose snake while Belle sat there content thinking, _what a polite snake._

Suddenly a tapping noise fallowed by Mrs. Dursley's shill screams of 'My Boy! My Darling Boy!' caught Belle's attention. Twisting back to face the Boa's previous home Belle found out that the glass reappeared. With Dudley trapped inside.

Belle allowed herself to giggle a bit, catching her Uncle's eye, Vernon turned to her with an accusing look in his eye. His gruff warning ran past Belle's mind and she immediately shut up knowing her cupboard was waiting for her at home.

Unlike the last time, it did not return. Not for the rest of the week.


End file.
